The present disclosure relates to an information processing terminal, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly to an information processing terminal, an information processing method, and a program that enables continuous display of information corresponding to an identifier even when it is no longer able to recognize the identifier.
In recent years, attention has been paid to technologies pertaining to an extended sense of reality (or AR (Augmented Reality)). Among AR applications, there is one that recognizes an object in an image captured by a user using a so-called smartphone, or the like, and displays information on the recognized object in the captured image in a superimposed manner.
Capturing a two-dimensional marker printed on an advertising poster for a product, for example, a user can find details of the product from superimposed information displayed over an image of the poster on a display. Such a two-dimensional marker indicates predetermined information with a pattern having a white region and a black region. By encoding the information that it is desired to show, a pattern with a white region and a black region is decided upon. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-204047 is an example of the above-described related art.